


The Brightest Star in the Sky

by MarrymeLupin



Series: The Marauders Era (but its happy) [1]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Multi, Quidditch, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, The Marauders - Freeform, jily, lycanthropy, marauders map, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrymeLupin/pseuds/MarrymeLupin
Summary: Basically, I'm trash for Remus Lupin. Furthermore, I am trash for Wolfstar. Here me out.I love the Marauders. With all my heartSo, I have written a little AU based on the Marauders:From the beginning- their arrival at Hogwarts,To the end - their departure (WITH A HAPPY ENDING!!)Will include plenty of angst, pining, tears, and Remus growing to be a great, happy boy.XXPlease read





	1. Little Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely re-written this book so bear with me plsss I might be a little slow on updating chapters
> 
> ALSO KINDA IMPORTAAANT  
> I chose the Lupin household address to be titled "Seren Blaidd" which translated to Wolf Star in Welsh <3 just so ya know, im proud of it  
> Please leave me some comments on how i could improve, ive never properly written fanfic before so all comments will help and are welcome, even if you're telling me i'm a pile of shit x

Remus was convinced that he would not be accepted into the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason for this self-doubt was because, when he began to show his first signs of magic, his father had told him proudly what he was and what his father was. _Wizards_. Remus never forgot the time he sat down as a young boy with his father, his father beaming proudly, excited to tell him. He recalled this memory often, however, with this happy memory followed a disappointing one. His father had told him all about Hogwarts, even showing him a few tricks with his wand. Remus felt his heart flutter when he was told about the magical school, eyes twinkling excitedly. But this wasn't the case for Remus, his father told him. His father's face fell once he had told Remus all about his own happy memories, and he even looked to Remus' mother for strength to tell Remus. 

It turned out that, due to Remus' lycanthropy, he might not be accepted into Hogwarts. Remus' face fell too as his father broke the news to him, wondering why his father even told him in the first place. His father pulled little Remus into his lap, his face pressed into Remus' light brown curls. His father explained to him the reason he was being home-schooled, that it was because of his condition. His father further explained that the reason Remus couldn't go to Hogwarts was because of his condition. There would be nowhere for him to transform, he could injure someone or infect them, the Headmaster would know of his condition and therefore would not want to bring a werewolf into the school because of the dangers and reputations for the dark creatures.

For the first time, Remus began to hate what he was. The reasons he couldn't go seemed endless, but they all came back to one thing; the fact that he was a werewolf. 

Remus glanced up to his father, teary eyed, before looking to his mother, hoping she would back Remus up. But she never did. Remus didn't think that this was because his mother was a muggle, he put it down to her agreeing with her father. "B-But daddy that's not fair- I've never hurt anyone, I never would!" he exclaimed, clutching his fathers shirt tightly, his tiny knuckles going white with the force he held onto his father with. 

His mother spoke for the first time the entire time, gently prying Remus from his fathers arms, pulling him into her own. "We know, Remus. You never would." she agreed, her dainty fingers stroking lovingly through Remus' hair, calming him slightly. His father sat closer, setting a hand on top of Remus' before Remus held onto one of his fingers. 

" _You_ would never hurt anyone, Remus, but you might not be able to help it. You have no control over your actions when you change", he spoke softly, his words kind, but they didn't make Remus feel any better. "Furthermore, if anyone found out, they could hurt you. Even the magical folk can be cruel, Remus."

His mother was strong and resilient, and she tilted Remus' chin up so that he looked at her, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "We have decided that, if your letter does not arrive, your father will teach you magic from home. Just because you may not be able to attend Hogwarts, Remus, does not mean that we love you less, and it does not mean that you will miss out entirely, either. We love you, darling", she whispered. 

Remus' tears stopped falling at her words, glancing to his father for confirmation, to which he gave a smile and a nod. 

Remus often recalled this memory, feeling a flutter of disappointment in his chest. He knew they were right, it would be too dangerous. He knew that he would still learn magic. But, after hearing his father speak of the school so fondly, Remus wanted to experience all of that for himself. The fact that he may not crushed him. 

It was the night before his eleventh birthday, and he sat up with a blanket around him, clutching a teddy close. His teddies were his closest friends. There were two children who lived nearby, a girl one year older, named Elizabeth and a boy a couple years older named Henry. The two children would come to see Remus, knowing the other boy didn't have any friends other than them, if you didn't count teddybears. They always brought Remus chocolate for his birthday, and would invite him over for tea and to play, even if they were older. Even though the older boy was much older and much more mature, he would still smile and sit with Remus, letting Remus shyly show him all of his favourite toys. After this, Henry even brought Remus a box of his old toys, telling Remus they were his now. 

Remus glanced down at the teddy held tightly in his arms- one of the very teddies Henry had kindly gifted him with. Remus frowned as he glanced down at his teddy. If he did go to Hogwarts, he would be extremely sad to leave, of course. He would have to leave Elizabeth and Henry, he would miss them dearly, not to mention his mother and father who he had never spent longer than a night away from. But if he didn't go, he would miss out on so much. So much magic, so many friends he could meet, he could even get himself a pet if he went! 

Remus felt his eyes flicker to his window, which still gave him chills to look at. His eyes flickered down to the wall beside his bed and window, which had long claw marks, from the very night he was attacked. He felt his heart race at the memory, quickly pulling his blanket over his head so that he didn't have to look any longer. 

He stayed up until it turned 12am, and his breath hitched with excitement when that time arrived. It was his birthday.

He grinned, giving a tiny little giggle of excitement. Several minutes later, he fell asleep.

Remus woke up early the next morning, rushing down, teddy in arms, to the letterbox in his front door. He scanned through the mail, trying to find his letter. 

He dropped his teddy when he had looked through the letter pile twice, not a single one addressed to him. His mother had seemed to hear him shoot downstairs, coming down in a dressing gown with a soft smile on her face. 

"You're up early, sweetheart", she chuckled, before pausing as she seemed to realise what Remus was doing. She bit her lip, and asked quietly, the nervousness was evident "Is it there?" 

Remus shook his head shallowly, lowering his head so that she didn't see the tears well in his eyes. She picked up the fallen teddy, taking the pile of letters and setting them aside before she crouched down to Remus' height. Remus was very short for his age. She lifted his chin, setting the teddy back into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Remus." She whispered, her eyes loving. "How about we wake your father and give you your present?" 

Remus felt himself smile at her words, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as the other held his teddy, nodding softly. She scooped her son up, carrying him up to her bedroom, where his father pretended to sleep, a faint smile on his face. Remus did not suspect that he was awake, but his mother knew all-too-well.

She set Remus down as she sat back down on her bed, leaning down to whisper to the 'sleeping' Lyall, "Nothing". Lyall's faint smile faltered, but he still pretended to sleep. 

Remus set his teddy down, waiting for his mothers signal before he pounced onto his father to wake him.

Lyall was one step ahead of him, wrapping his arms around Remus before tickling his sides. Remus shrieked with laughter as Hope laughed too, watching the two loves of her life.

* * *

Once the tickle-fest had stopped, Lyall sat up, retrieving a wrapped package, before he set it into Remus' hand. Remus curiously opened his, eyes widening a little to see what it was. 'Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk. Remus hugged his mother and father tightly, thanking them happily. 

Remus flicked through the book excitedly at breakfast time, giving little gasps here and there as he read about different spells. He ate his toast as he did so, mother and father beside him as they ate their breakfast. 

The rest of his birthday morning was not extremely eventful until there was a knock at the door. He hid the book beneath a cushion on the couch, rushing to the door to open it. There, he looked up at Elizabeth and Henry, who engulfed him in a hug. Behind them was their mother, smiling brightly at the scarred boy. They had baked him a birthday cake and stayed for dinner. Following dinner, they lit the candles on the birthday cake and then they sang to Remus. 

It was around 2pm when his friends had to leave, as their mother had work.

"I will see you at work in the morning", Lyall said to their mother, and Remus did not question the fact that Lyall worked at the Ministry of Magic, and apparently this 'normal' mother did too. Remus was not slow, he had always been bright. He simply did not think anything suspicious of a muggle working at the Ministry, in fact, didn't even think it through at all.

For another hour or so, Remus sat between his mother and father who held him tightly, all wrapped in a blanket watching a muggle movie of Remus' choice- but Remus couldn't get his little nose out of the Spell Book. He had asked his father to demonstrate a few, to which his father complied happily.

The three of them jumped when there was a sharp knock at the window. They turned to find an owl perched, knocking on the window persistently with its beak. Remus' brows furrowed in confusion. Hope got up to open the window as her and Lyall's hearts beat fast, hoping it was what they thought it was, for their sons sake. 

The owl flew past her and into the living room, where they sat, perching on the coffee table and looking right at Remus.

Remus looked down to the letter it held, seeing the address.

_'Remus Lupin,_

_The Living Room,_

_7 Seren Blaidd,_

_Cardiff,_

_South Wales'_

Remus' eyes widened a little before he carefully took the letter from the owl, turning it to find the letter 'H' on a wax seal. 

He looked up to his father, who began to smile, motioning for Remus to open it quickly.

It was exactly what Remus had been hoping for- by far the most amazing birthday gift. His Hogwarts acceptance letter.


	2. Diagon Alley

Remus had read his acceptance letter and list for the year ahead roughly around... a thousand times. 

The later stated that they were aware of Remus' condition, and had prepared a secret passage that led to an abandoned safe place where Remus could safely transform, and guaranteed that his secret would remain safe, too. Lyall and Hope could not have been more pleased if they tried.

It was obvious that Remus was over the moon but his mother joked, saying that she didn't know who was more excited out of Remus and his father. Remus' father was just as excited as Remus, if not more, and this showed each time Lyall looked up from his newspaper in the morning to see Remus smiling brightly down at the letter which he carried around the house with him. His father's face lit up each time he saw this sight. He didn't know whether it was because he had never seen his son so happy, or whether it was because of the fact that his son would be attending Hogwarts. He decided it was a perfect mix of the two.

After the most painful wait ever, the time came that Lyall, Hope and Remus would finally go to Diagon Alley to purchase Remus' items for his first year at Hogwarts. The family did not have much money, but they had been saving for a few weeks now, and so if they went to the right places, they'd be able to buy everything that Remus required. 

Remus was delighted to finally take the floo network himself, and when they arrived at Diagon Alley, Remus felt his stomach turn and flip in excitement. Diagon Alley was nothing he had expected, for one, he expected a dull and boring little street, but to see the long and bright street filled with the most exciting looking stores was mind-blowing. Hope smiled too, looking around curiously herself, having never seen it before. 

First, Remus went to pick his wand, surprised to discover that, actually, 'the wand chooses the wizard, young sir'. 10 1/4 inches made from Unicorn Hair. He loved his wand, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Picking his robes took much more time than he hoped for it to, finding himself getting rather bored as Madam Malkin took her time with fitting his robes. Remus was surprised at how she seemed so delighted to meet Remus, having remembered fitting his fathers robes for each year of Hogwarts. She was a kind lady who greeted them all brightly, and as they left, she wished Remus good luck at his first year of Hogwarts. 

Finally, he picked up his books. He got all the books required on the list, as well as a few additional books to read in his spare time. It was in the book shop that there was the most chaos, but it was not Remus' fault for the chaos.

This was down to two boys- brothers, Remus suspected. One had short black hair that was completely unruly and glasses that framed brown eyes. He was much taller than Remus, but looked around his age. Remus was often mistaken for at least a year younger than he was due to his baby face and height. The second boy was being carried on the first's back, the two laughing loudly. The other boy did not look much like the first, he had blue eyes and longer, curly black hair that fell almost to his shoulders. Other than the physical differences, the two seemed to know each other well, just like brothers. Remus clutched his mothers hand as he watched them curiously, until the boy with blue eyes looked up at Remus, who had been staring. Remus quickly looked away. The fact that they were being looked at did not deter them or calm them down, in fact they remained chaotic until the inevitable happened. The boy with glasses- which were now crooked on his face- tripped, dropping the other boy into an old shelf, causing several books to tumble on top of them both. 

All was silent for a moment, until they looked at each other, crooked grins forming across their faces until they began to laugh again. The laughter did not last long as a woman who was short and looked older than Remus' own mother, rushed over. She had the same eyes at the boy with glasses. She did not look shocked at the scene, but with a wave of her wand, she put the books back in their place. Remus watched in awe. Magic was fantastic. 

"James, come on that's enough now, you've caused enough trouble", she said sternly, though her face was soft and loving, and if Remus' eyes weren't deceiving him, there was a faint hint of a smirk across her lips. It was clear that the boy with glasses, James, was a troublemaker, and she was used to it. Remus found it rather interesting that she only addressed the boy- James- and not the green eyed boy. That was until his question was answered for him, "And who might you be, young man?" the lady asked fondly. Remus was shocked to realise that the two were not brothers. They seemed as though they had known each other since birth, but from the looks of things, they had not known each other for very long at all.

The boy with glasses looked shocked to have been spoken to so kindly by the woman, looking as though he expected to be smacked. He stepped out from behind James, brushing off his black wizard robes. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, "I-I'm Sirius Black, ma'am." he said softly, holding out a hand for her to shake after giving a little bow. Remus was surprised that the loud boy who was just being flung about was very well-mannered. 

The lady smiled, taking his hand kindly, "Well, I see you and my son have become friends, Sirius", she said with a chuckle, gently ruffling both their heads. "We were about to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, would you like to join us?" 

Sirius looked shocked to have been offered, and James' eyes lit up, nodding quickly in hopes that Sirius would say yes. Instead Sirius looked torn, glancing around for his own parents before he began to fumble with his fingers. He was stood up so straight that it looked rather painful. "Oh, I would love to, ma'am, but my mother and father are looking for me, I expect. Thank you kindly", he said politely- and it seemed that James looked shocked at how proper Sirius was acting, by the look of pure shock and confusion on his face. "See you, James. It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

The pair parted, and Remus' eyes followed Sirius to where he was heading until Sirius reached his mother and father. His mother had a permanent look of disgust on her face, as did her husband. They looked as though they thought they were better than anyone else, giving dirty looks to people around them. But, there was a pattern in the dirty looks they gave out. It seemed that they were only really throwing these looks to anyone in muggle attire. Remus thought that maybe they weren't used to seeing muggle clothing and didn't agree with the fashion senses. Remus watched as Sirius stood behind them, his mother grabbing him rather roughly by the back of his robes before shoving him out of the store. Remus furrowed his brows at that, watching as Sirius looked like a completely different person. He looked odd without that crooked grin and bright eyes. The action seemed cruel, to have shoved her son like that and almost sent him to the ground, and Remus had to look away. His chest tightened at the sight.

Remus looked down at his mothers hand, squeezing it gently. His parents would never do that to him, so it struck him as odd that Sirius' did. He looked back to where James was stood, who was laughing as his mother ruffled his hair. Remus felt himself smile a little before James' his eyes flicked to where Remus was. Remus was about to look away when he saw James smile at him, too. He quickly smiled back before he looked down at the books beside him, pretending that he hadn't just been watching the entire scene James and Sirius put on for the shop.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Remus had said bye to Elizabeth and Henry, but he promised them that he would send them letters every week, at least once. Saying goodbye was almost heartbreaking, but the two ruffled his hair and reassured him that they would think about him every day. That made Remus smile, and he said he would too. 

As excited as Remus was to go to Hogwarts, he would miss his parents dearly, too. He was rather terrified, he had never really made friends since Henry and Elizabeth, who came to him first to make friends; meaning that Remus was entirely inexperienced in the field of friendship. He doubted people would go to him all his life and so because of this, he would most likely not make many friends, if any at all. The thought of not seeing his parents in person until Christmas made his chest tighten, and the fact that he would be so far away for such a long time made his stomach fill with a nervous sense of dread.

Remus lay awake in bed after saying goodnight to his parents, looking around his room almost empty room. He did not have many belongings, but it was odd to see all of his shelves empty and his wardrobe almost completely empty, too. Although it was a strange feeling to leave his bedroom behind, he would be glad to not have to stay in a room that constantly reminded him of what he was, and the night he was attacked. Remus was dreading the next moon, and all the full-moons after this one that took place at Hogwarts. Following a full-moon, his mother and father would carry him back up to bed, where they would tend to his wounds and make him laugh. He recalled the first night he had turned, having pretty much torn himself up in wolf form. He woke up covered in blood, a long, deep wound that decided to scar across his neck and a small scar across his bottom lip. He cried when he saw himself, but his mother reassured him that he was, and would always be, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It would be difficult waking up confused and not having his parents there with him to help ease the physical and emotional pain he was feeling.

Remus' trunk had been packed since he had gotten home from Diagon Alley, all except his wand. He practiced with his father, and had actually been successful with many spells they tried, which made Remus grin each time his father praised him. 

The one thing Remus did not purchase was a pet. They were tight for money as it was, and even though his father did offer to buy him a pet of his choice, animals did not tend to like Remus. He once tried to pet a stunning little white cat with bright blue eyes who had wandered into their garden, and was scratched and hissed at. He didn't like to think that it was down to his condition, but it was. Animals could sense it. So, Remus decided against even entering the pet shop, saying that it would be embarrassing to have all the animals in the shop taking a disliking to him. He figured it would be difficult to be lonely with hundreds of students and professors around him every single day and night, and so it did not matter whether he had a pet to keep him company or not. 

Remus didn't think he would sleep that night as he was so excited for the following day, but he found his eyelids beginning to grow heavy on him rather quick. It was only a matter of minutes until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Remus did not tell his parents about the nightmare he had that night. One reason was that it was a confusing nightmare. At the start of it, he missed his parents so much that he turned into a werewolf forever, like a Maledictus. The second part was that his parents forgot about him, and this was what hurt the most. He didn't want to worry them anyway, it was just a dream. A dream that deeply worried him, because, what if he did turn into a werewolf forever? Or even worse, what if they did forget him?

Remus woke up to his mothers voice, opening his eyes to find her at his doorframe, smiling widely at him. "Come on, dear, it's time for you to go soon. We should get some breakfast down you before you go, it'll be a long trip for you." 

He did not eat much for breakfast despite his mothers words on it being a long trip, his nerves were too high for him to stomach any more than a single slice of toast and a glass of orange juice. 

His father helped him carry his trunk to the car before storing it in the boot. It was when they were driving that Hope turned to Remus with a smile, handing him a photograph for him to keep. He looked down at the photograph and broke into a smile. It was one they took on Remus' birthday. Remus was happily hugging Elizabeth and Henry, surrounded by his mother, father and Mrs. Blevins (mother of Elizabeth and Henry). He slipped it into his pocket before kissing his mothers cheek. 

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Remus looked around. He had never been to the station, and was surprised to find it was just a regular train station. Lyall noticed this, smirking to himself.

He handed Remus his train ticket, 'Platform 9 3/4'. Remus frowned, glancing around at each platform. Before he even spoke, his father began to walk, and so Remus simply followed. There was no Platform 9 3/4, and so this terribly confused Remus.

He was surprised to find it when he did, having walked through a wall of all things! He smiled brightly at the sight of the train and all the students boarding, the sight alone was amazing.

Finally, he kissed his mother and father goodbye and boarded the busy train.

* * *

Remus hauled his trunk around with him as he searched for an empty compartment, and when he finally did, he shuffled into it and set his trunk down. He watched as the train began to leave, waving goodbye with a smile to his parents, who had never looked more proud of him. When the train rounded the corner and his parents were out of sight, his chest tightened. He looked down at the photograph once more, smiling sadly down at it.

Remus jumped as the compartment door slid open, looking up to find a strangely familiar face. "Mind if we sit here, mate?" Said the face. 

"Sure", Remus said quietly, and the two sat down, one sat beside Remus, and the other sat opposite. 

It was only when they sat down and began to grin at each other that Remus remembered these faces. He remembered the causing chaos that came with them in Flourish and Blotts. He'd remember those grins for the rest of his life, probably.

As if they read his thoughts, the boy with glasses began to speak to Remus, "I'm James Potter. This is my best mate, Sirius. Hope you don't mind us sitting here, it's just that everywhere else is pretty full", he hummed, crossing his legs on the seat. Sirius seemed to make himself at home, putting his own legs up on the seat and using his trunk as a pillow. Remus scooted to the side to give Sirius room for his feet- as Sirius was much taller than he was, and so was James.

"No, of course not.. It's alright", Remus reassured them quietly, though he wasn't sure whether the boys wanted his name or not.

Sirius looked at Remus from where he lay sprawled out, completely different to the straight postured boy who had left the shop that day. "What's your name, mate?" 

Remus twiddled his thumbs and glanced at Sirius as he spoke, surprised to have been called 'mate', because they weren't friends, "Oh, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." 

Sirius gave a little nod, but he kept his eyes on Remus. It made Remus slightly uncomfortable if he was honest, but he did not say that aloud. Sirius sat up, sitting a little closer to Remus and causing Remus to nervously watch from the corner of his eye.

"I know where I've seen you! At Flourish and Blotts!" he said quickly, pointing a finger at Remus. Remus looked at him properly, looking a little unsure before he gave an acknowledging nod. He recognised them too, but he was surprised that they had recognised _him_ seeing as they didn't even interact other than eye contact. It was hard to forget them, crashing into shelves carelessly. Remus looked at James for a moment, feeling him staring too. He caught James' eyes move down to the scar across Remus' neck, before looking back up at Remus and giving him a smile. James didn't seem to question the scar, nor did he seem to be bothered by it, which came as a surprise to Remus, but he was glad.

Remus was grateful to find that after a moment or two, James did not arise to question Remus one bit. 

There was quite an awkward silence for a few minutes, causing Remus to sweat nervously. Sirius and James didn't seem to mind the awkward silence, and it wouldn't surprise Remus if they thought that the silence was rather comfortable, seeing as they looked pretty happy. 

It was after a moment that Sirius spoke, "You're a first year too, aren't you?" he asked, seemingly unsure. Remus furrowed his brows, he didn't think he looked like anything but a first year what with his little nose and short height. He gave a nod, and to this, Sirius smiled brightly, "Great. That means we've got another mate, James", he hummed. Remus felt his eyes widen a little, out of surprise more than anything. _Do they mean me_? he thought.

James nodded, flashing a grin, "Oh, yes, you're right. Well, perfect. Where are you hoping to be sorted?" 

"Because, if it's Slytherin, sorry mate but we might not get along", Sirius pulled a face.

"Why not?" Remus asked softly, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Sirius cleared his throat, tucking his messy curls behind his ear, "Well, you've probably heard of my family, the Black family- an ancient and 'noble' pureblood family", Remus was surprised that Sirius did not seem to gloat about this at all, in fact, he looked as though he despised to discuss this. There was a hatred in his eyes. He thought about the encounter at the shop, where his mother had shoved him out the door. Remus did not say this, however, and let Sirius continue, "They've all been sorted into Slytherin. But, in my humble opinion", he paused, looking for the word, "They're tossers." 

Remus found himself tilting his head, unsure of whether he was surprised by this point. He had never heard someone his own age swear like that- of course he had heard his father say the term 'tosser' on many occasions, such as when he was reading an article in the Prophet where they said something he didn't like, or when he bumped into something and hurt himself. One time, when a neighbour who Lyall disliked passed the house, Lyall made the point of shouting, "Stupid tosser", at the top of his lungs, a completely unprovoked action he took. It made Remus giggle, but Hope lightly smacked the back of her husbands head and scolded him.

"I hate them. They think that all wizards should be purebloods. They're wrong", he said confidently. Remus finally answered with a nod, he agreed. Remus was a half-blood and by law, a half-breed. He didn't think that this was fair to be called a half-breed, and to think that all wizards should be of a specific blood seemed wrong too. Sirius continued, "So, I want to be anything but Slytherin, just to piss 'em off." 

James seemed to grin wider at Sirius' words, and Remus felt himself smile a little too. Remus thought about Sirius' mother once more, thinking about Sirius' harsh yet true words and his mothers harsh and unnecessary lifestyle. Sirius was right, they were tossers. Remus finally answered James' original question, "I was hoping for Ravenclaw", he said softly. In all honesty, Remus did not particularly like himself at all. He didn't think he fit into any House properly other than Ravenclaw, for it's characteristics of appreciating intelligence. He definitely did not think of himself as brave, so he would not be Gryffindor. As for Slytherin, he was not cunning nor a leader, and for Hufflepuff, he wasn't too fitting for that House either. The term 'justice' was ironic for a boy who was a werewolf, as there was so much injustice towards them. Of course, that's not what the House meant by valuing justice, but he couldn't help think of the irony. Ravenclaw was the only one which seemed like a considerable option for him as he had always valued learning and being bright above all.

"I reckon I'll be Gryffindor. I hope you are too", James said to Sirius, before turning to Remus, "This means that we will have friends outside our House! Because not being funny, there's no way _I'll_ be put in Ravenclaw." he sighed, looking outside the window wistfully, causing Remus to snort a little in amusement. 

The three spoke as though they had been friends for longer than they had, including Remus. The two boys were simply too easy to get along with despite all their differences to each other, and the fact that they had referred to Remus as a friend made him extremely happy, and the two boys could see that. There was not a point in their conversation where they left Remus out, and they seemed quite keen to hear Remus speak out too. Remus was taken back to find this, as he did not think that he was very funny or a great conversationalist in any way, unless he was speaking about his favourite book. In this case, he had not spoken about his favourite book, as James had clearly stated that he had never read a book properly before.

Remus was finding himself to become rather fond of the two boys, even if their personalities did scream troublesome. He knew that if he was with the boys, there would be trouble. But, Remus pointed out, trouble only arises if they are caught. The two boys seemed to like this, grinning widely at Remus. Remus couldn't help but grin too.

The Honeydukes Express passed soon enough, and James and Sirius happily purchased a few 'light' snacks- they definitely did not seem light. Remus was surprised, the two must have brilliant metabolisms because they were extremely healthy-looking. Remus had half expected the two to do sports every day and eat healthy, but evidently he was wrong.

Remus did not purchase anything, looking down into his money bag before finding that he did not have the money to be able to afford any sweets.

James and Sirius shot each other a look when they noticed that Remus did not get up to purchase anything, seeing the scarred boy peer into his bag before looking out the window instead. James furrowed his brows, "Not hungry?" he hummed, taking a bite out of a Cauldron Cake.

Remus shook his head slightly. He was peckish but that did not matter, "Not really", he hummed quietly.

James and Sirius seemed to catch on somehow, seemingly not as dense as Remus had thought they were. Sirius scooted to sit closer to Remus, picking up a Chocolate Frog box. "Have you ever tried one of these?" 

Remus shook his head, no. Sirius hummed, setting the Chocolate Frog into Remus' hands, "Keep it, I'm not that hungry either. I won't be able to finish all this." this was a lie, too, but it was Remus who didn't catch on. Remus looked unsure for a moment, before he smiled at the look on Sirius' face that reassured him.

"Thank you." 

James grinned as he set a Cauldron Cake and a Licorice Wand into Remus' hands too, using the fact that Remus had never tried them as an excuse to make sure that Remus was able to have some sweets, even if he couldn't afford them.

Secretly, James and Sirius silently swore to make sure that, no matter what, Remus wouldn't miss out on anything because of his money. It did not matter to them that Remus wasn't as wealthy as they were, because Remus was now their friend, and Remus deserved the best that they could give them.


End file.
